


Denial Makes Bad Bedfellows

by nocturneequuis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot, PWP, comedic sex, old works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneequuis/pseuds/nocturneequuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be so hard for the three of them. But Spock is resistant, McCoy is insistent and Kirk is consistent…ly annoyed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial Makes Bad Bedfellows

  
      "Oh...god, Spock. I'm...coming...oh God yes...yes!"   
  
     "Well that is certainly evident, Captain. I fail to see the importance on remarking on it so loudly."   
  
     "It's called emotion, you green blooded son-of-a-bitch" said McCoy from the other side of the bed, still red from exertion. "You should try it some time."   
  
     "Well you seemed to be adequately stimulated without it," said Spock, quirking an eyebrow. "Or am I mistaken?"   
  
     McCoy grumbled but nothing that was meant to be heard. The doctor was just expressing his displeasure at being wrong as he so often did.  
  
     "Look," said Kirk, seeming slightly irritated. "I am attempting to get my rocks off here... can we be a little more...attentive?"   
  
     "My apologies," Spock said, absently fondling Kirk's nipple, applying just the right of pressure to make the captain's cock twitch.   
   
     "Yeah, sorry about that, Jim," McCoy said, scratching at his chest, though his wide eyes belied his fascination with Spock's gently stroking fingers.  
  
    Kirk moaned softly and resumed his rhythm and Spock found himself having to concentrate to keep his rectal muscles constricted to provide the maximum pleasure. Beadlets of sweat dripped from the captain's forehead. With a stuttering little sigh, McCoy shifted closer and Spock's lips parted in a gasp as the doctor's hot and adequate tongue swept along the curve of his ear.  
  
     "What's this, Spock?" said McCoy, teasingly. "Do I detect a Vulcan moan?"   
  
     "You most certainly did not. It was merely an expelling of breath."   
  
     "That is such bullshit!" McCoy said. "I heard it!"   
  
     "It must have been yourself. Vulcans do not moan."   
  
     "Look you-- That was a moan, by god! Get off your Vulcan cloud of superiority--"   
  
     "Cloud?"   
  
     "Don't pick at my metaphors, you know goddamn well what I mean."   
  
     "A cloud would be insufficient support for anyone to remain on for long..."   
  
      "I am about two seconds from biting your ear off."   
  
     "It's amazing how quickly humans are to resort to violence in the face of their own inability to respond in a reasonable manner."   
  
     "It's amazing how Vulcans start to pour on the logic and thickheadedness when faced with the slightest hint of an emotion."   
  
     "Bones, Spock, please!" said Kirk. "This is not helping!"   
   
      "My apologies," Spock said.   
  
     "Yeah, sorry, Jim."   
  
     They were silent for a while, Spock in quiet contemplation, absently measuring time between Kirk's thrusts, noting as they began to decrease as the captain was bought to a satisfactory climax.  
  
     "Perhaps it was a moan," Spock conceded.   
  
     "Ah HA!" McCoy said. And Kirk groaned in something other than passion which Spock chose to ignore.   
  
     "But a very small one and more out of surprise than passion."   
  
     "Details, details. I happen to know for a fact that I make you rock hard, you damned Vulcan." And so McCoy proved it by sliding in, skin to skin, and wrapping a hand around Spock's erection making the Vulcan give a very definite moan. "Trust me on this." And Spock shivered as he felt the man grin against his ear. "I'm a doctor." 

 


End file.
